I Still Like Computers
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Kenny and Jim have split up… So Kenny goes back to speed dating, and meets Rick again. The two return to Kenny’s, where they watch some online manlove. Fourth oneshot for *UPW*. YAOI, PORN, MASTURBATION!


+ Kenny and Jim have split up… So Kenny goes back to speed dating, and meets Rick again. The two return to Kenny's, where they watch some online manlove. Fourth story for *UPW*

+ Warnings: Porn, masturbation.

+ Disclaimer: I still own it…

+ A/N: I don't know whether I have my mojo or not :S

Anyway, I dedicate this to Marishka91. Because I said I would dedicate something to her. I did dedicate something to her a while back, but… I deleted it.

* * *

**I Still Like Computers**

A month into Kenny and Jim's relationship, things turned sour. Jim one day told Kenny that he'd found another with a bigger penis, and was leaving Kenny. Kenny didn't know whether to feel sad that he had to look for someone else again, or happy that he'd now regained ownership of his penis.

Pouring milk into his cereal, Kenny looked gloomily down at the crap floating on the milk that was supposed to be his breakfast. Right about now, Jim would make Kenny do the trick where he could lift up the table with his penis. Kenny had to admit it, he was lonely without Jim, and came to the decision to return to speed dating.

To Kenny, the night came too quickly, and by six pm he was buzzing with nervousness and also excitement. It would only be his second time going speed dating, as he had no need to return after meeting Jim at the first.

Slipping his jacket on, Kenny picked up his house keys and left his home. He bean walking down the street, retracting his head further into his coat, as if hoping no one would notice him going to the Speed Dating building.

Once he had reached the building, he quickly opened the door and slipped inside, not wanting to be seen by anyone. It was still so embarrassing. Taking a look around, Kenny noticed that not much had changed. The tables were still in the same places, and he even recognised some of the men, even though it had been a month since he was here last.

Kenny approached the man at the table with the labels. Luckily tonight, there was no other man under the table doing unmentionable things. Kenny wrote his name on a label and stuck it to himself, and then sat down at a table, waiting for things to start. He was beginning to wonder why he was bothering with all of this again. All of the men here just wanted to get laid. Though… Maybe that was what Kenny was hoping for, too.

As things began, Kenny looked at the man sitting down opposite him first. He seemed somewhat nervous and fidgety, and looked more embarrassed than Kenny to be there.

"Your first time here?" Kenny asked conversationally. The man across from him nodded. "That's alright, it's only my second time here."

The man across from Kenny said nothing, but began to play with the edge of his right sleeve.

"So… What's your name?" Kenny asked, gaining some confidence. He couldn't quite see the label on the man's shirt.

"Raul."

"Nice to meet you, Raul. I'm Kenny."

Raul nodded his head, but said no more. Kenny sighed, realising he wasn't going to have a proper conversation with Raul. Kenny rested his elbow on the table, and then his chin on his hand. He took to looking at Raul, who was determined to look at anything or anyone but Kenny.

Kenny was _quite_ relieved when the bell rang, signalling for the men to begin moving. Raul couldn't have left the table fast enough, and Kenny watched as he ran out of the door of the building. He wondered if it was something he said or did… Or maybe the monster was poking out…

As Kenny checked that no hints of penis had escaped, another man sat down opposite from him. When Kenny looked up at the man who had now joined him, he gasped.

"I know you!" Kenny squealed.

"Yeah, man. I know you, too! From the last dating meeting you came to," the man nodded.

"Rick… Wasn't it?" Kenny asked, wanting to make sure he got the right name. The man appeared to have lost his label.

"Yeah! And you're Kenny who suggested Gaytube! Man, that site is fantastic! So, anything new?"

"Nah… I still like computers. I still like gay porn-"

"- and I still like wanking!"

Kenny stared. Rick had not changed at all.

"You know… You and me… We'd make a good team..." Rick rambled.

Kenny continued to stare. What the Hell was Rick going on about?

"I just wish it was me instead of that short, blonde-haired, turtle-looking freak that had gone home with you on your first night here…" Rick continued to say. "You could load up the gay porn on your computer, and I could wank!"

Before Kenny could say a word, Rick was standing up and grabbing Kenny's hand, roughly pulling him towards and out of the door.

"Yeah… Sounds like a plan," Rick muttered to himself. "So, Kenny. Which way is your house?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to just _take you_ to my house so we can watch porn and jack off?" Kenny asked incredulously.

"Err, yeah. That's about right," Rick nodded, closing the door behind them.

"Fair enough. This way," Kenny shrugged, and beckoning Rick to follow him.

Once they had reached the warmth of Kenny's home, the two slipped off their shoes, and entered the living room. By now, the groin of Rick's trousers was straining so much, the zipper looked as though it was going to spring open. Rick's thoughts on the way to Kenny's house had not consisted of clean ones, and so now he was very aroused.

Kenny booted up the laptop and the internet router, and waiting for everything to load. He sat down on his couch, and gestured Rick to join him. Rick did so, and sitting down made his constrained erection even more prominent.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" Kenny asked, the bulge in Rick's trousers not going unnoticed.

"What makes you think that?" Rick grinned.

Kenny shook his head, and grabbed the laptop. He opened an internet explorer window, and quickly typed in the URL of Gaytube. The two glanced through the new videos on the homepage, but none seemed to be of interest to them.

"I have a great one added to my favourites," Kenny mentioned. "It's ten minutes long and has a great cumshot!"

Rick watched as Kenny logged into his user on Gaytube, and quickly found the video he had said about. As the video began to load, Rick undid his jeans. Kenny raised his eyebrows at Rick's groin, noticing that he was _really_ horny.

"You're not wasting any time, are you?" Kenny asked.

"What can I say… I like to wank. Hey, here's an idea. Why don't I wank you, and you wank me?"

"You'd never be able to get your hands around mine…"

Rick laughed.

"Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious."

"Prove it."

Kenny moved the laptop forward so it was nearer his knees. He then slowly undid his zipper, and pulled apart the trousers enough for him to get his arousal out. Rick could see it twitching inside Kenny's underwear, and his own erection twitched. Kenny carefully pulled the material of his boxers down a little, and the monster that lay within them sprung out.

"Holy… Fuck," Rick said, gaping at Kenny's enormous penis. "How the Hell do you keep that thing in there?!"

"It takes some manoeuvring…" Kenny admitted.

Rick reached out, and stroked from the head of Kenny's penis down to the base. Kenny shuddered, and pressed the 'play' button on the Gaytube video. Immediately, two men humping came up on the screen, and Rick let out a little moan.

"Wow… They're really going at it," he said.

Kenny nodded, and reached into Rick's lap. He pulled down the black boxers there enough to free Rick's own erection. Rick groaned in appreciation as Kenny took a hold of him, and began to stroke. Rick began to return the favour, but realised that Kenny was right. He wasn't able to get even both of his hands around Kenny's cock. Rick knew that he had to do the best he could.

Both pairs of eyes were trained on the computer screen, watching the two men's sex. Rick's breathing progressively got heavier throughout the video, and a minute from the end, he began to whimper. Kenny's hand tightened it's grip on Rick, and Rick instinctively tightened his own grip on Kenny.

"Watch… Cumshot… Amazing…" Kenny breathed.

Rick continued to watch the video, and as the two men on the screen shot their loads, Kenny and Rick simultaneously shot their own. The velocity of Kenny's orgasm was so great, that it shot up onto the ceiling. Rick could actually feel the flesh under his hand tremble.

"That was… Amazing," Rick breathed. "I could get used to this."

"Well, don't. You're not staying," Kenny replied, trying to tuck his monster away.

"I _so_ am. I want to see that thing in leather and chains!"

* * *

+ A/N: Guys, guys, guys! I have a poll up on my home page. Please go and vote :D

Am I back, you ask? I don't know. I've been suffering with a serious lack of mojo. So we'll just have to see.


End file.
